


Reversal of Fortune

by torino10154



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Blow Jobs, F/M, Ficlet, Het, Oral Sex, Vaginal Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-28
Updated: 2020-04-28
Packaged: 2021-03-02 03:42:30
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 200
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23898457
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/torino10154/pseuds/torino10154
Summary: Written as a belated birthday gift for lightofdaye who requested... well, things I didn't write ROFL though I hope this hits the spot!
Relationships: Cho Chang/Harry Potter
Comments: 6
Kudos: 42





	Reversal of Fortune

**Author's Note:**

  * For [lightofdaye](https://archiveofourown.org/users/lightofdaye/gifts).



> Written as a belated birthday gift for lightofdaye who requested... well, things I didn't write ROFL though I hope this hits the spot!

When Harry thought of Cho, he thought of their first kiss. 

It had been so _wet_. 

At the time, it hadn't appealed but he supposed there had been a lot going on when he was fifteen, not least of which was the ghost of Cedric Diggory haunting the both of them.

Now, though, _now_ when he thought of Cho he thought of her wet mouth wrapped around his cock, her dark hair tickling his stomach and thighs as her head bobbed up and down as she sucked him.

Better still was when she straddled him, taking the length of him into her tight wet cunt, squeezing her muscles and rolling her hips mercilessly until he was practically begging for release.

With his hands gripping her hips, he pulled her down and lifted her up as she rode him, her head thrown back as if she was flying into the wind.

_God, she's gorgeous_ , he thought to himself as he reached for her nipples, her shoulders, her face. He tugged her close to kiss her, crying her name against her lips as he spilled inside her.

She collapsed onto him, sweaty and spent, her soft, wet lips seeking yet another kiss.


End file.
